


煎水 Impossible

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 84: Midnight Sun, eruri - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 利维尔深吸一口气，然后呼出。存活于世，宛若煎水作冰。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	煎水 Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798603) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



利维尔深吸一口气，然后呼出。

空气中弥漫着尘土与烟雾，显得格外沉闷。他能感觉到口腔里的粘腻，舌尖的味道刺鼻辛辣。

他又深吸一口气，然后呼出。然后重复。巨人的血气充斥着他的每一颗肺泡。

他记忆中墙外的空气总是那样纯净。干净纯粹到利维尔感觉自己第一次真正呼吸。

一切都应该戛然而止，他不可能也不应该这样继续呼吸下去。

利维尔合上眼。呼吸着，再次呼吸。

再次睁眼。所见依然。什么都没有改变。只是一切都变了。

他以为天会塌下，万物会陷入黑暗。或者他的心脏会伴随着埃尔文的一起停止跳动。但事实并非如此。利维尔还在这里，呼吸着。世界也还在，将他困在其中。

他还活着，但埃尔文走了。

利维尔如何才能在一个没有埃尔文的世界里苟延残喘？他不应该伴随着埃尔文的最后一声叹息永远陷入沉寂吗？

显然没有。

不知怎么的，可能是老天最为恶劣的玩笑，利维尔还活着。

我发誓追随你。别以为你能就这么甩开我，秃头混蛋。

他低头看着眼前的躯体，手指前曲，却没有再进一步。当埃尔文缺席的时候，触摸这幅躯体是一种失格。

眼前的人毋庸置疑是埃尔文。埃尔文，又不是埃尔文。

他看起来睡着了。但利维尔知道他不在那里。埃尔文的缺席将他的心口扯开一个大洞，空荡荡却有千斤重。

风吹乱了埃尔文的头发，金色的发丝搭在了沾上淤泥的额头。

“嘁。”

利维尔将它们拨回原处。这个动作里不存在任何思考，完全的肌肉记忆。

也许他现在只剩这些了？血肉包裹着白骨，里面空无一物？也许他已经死了。这听上去比在埃尔文离开后继续苟活要合理多了。

他只想躺下来，枕在埃尔文仅存的手臂上。那才是属于他的地方，不是吗？他总是在埃尔文左右，是他的副手、利刃、走狗。他累了，太累了。他筋疲力尽，抬不起一根手指。

但他不能休息。还没到时候。他还有最后一件事要做。就一件小事。他承诺过。杀死野兽巨人。他必须履行他的誓言，然后，就可以休息了。

他当时为什么犹豫不决？如果他没有犹豫，如果他没有因为不切实际的妄想而动摇，他现在就可以和埃尔文一起休息了。

他想责怪肯尼。当他还是个孩子的时候，他一直渴望从肯尼那里得到一些回应；赞扬、承认，或者什么都好。但他一无所有，哪怕是一句脏话。肯尼直到咽气都在给他下诅咒。这很他妈肯尼。

好。现在没什么办法了。他得继续干下去，就像以前一样。

但他是如此，如此的累。要是他能屏蔽周遭能将他耳膜刺穿的噪音，好好休息一下就好了。这帮小鬼，怎么一直都在他妈的大叫。

然后他听到另一个声音，在他身边，平稳沉静。

“利维尔。”

记忆的碎片被拉扯变了形。

“利维尔。”

执着，烦人，熟悉。

“嘿，利维尔。”

为什么总有人来烦他？就不能让他静一静，休息一会儿吗？

他终于把视线从埃尔文脸上移开。

“混蛋四眼。你还在这？”

“是的，我还在这里。”

韩吉的脸上布满了血泪，像刚从泥潭里捞出。

“我们得走了，利维尔。”

“我知道。”

他知道，也这么做了。他要是不那么累就好了，否则为什么内心的空虚会这般沉重。

他回头望向埃尔文，还是原来的样子；在，又不在。

“我们不该把他留下。”

“不，利维尔，我们不会留下团长的。但我们必须出发了。可以吗？”

利维尔挣扎着站起来，四肢好似被巨人的肌肉包裹牵制着。他弯腰抬起那座躯体，抬起埃尔文，感觉到力量像潮水般涌回自己身上，怀中的份量沉甸甸又轻飘飘。他属于那里。他觉得自己仿佛超脱了人世，没有一丝负担，轻轻的，轻轻的，能飘上云端。利维尔觉得只要埃尔文还在怀中，他可以像伊卡洛斯那样追逐太阳。

“好了。”他收紧了手，转向韩吉，“我们走吧。”


End file.
